Dragons Chief of Berk
by HotXbun
Summary: This is Berk. To most people it's just a dump, and maybe it is, but it's still my home. And now, it's my job to protect it, it's people, and it's dragons. With Stoick gone, it is now Hiccup's job to protect Berk. But the very person who took his father away from him wants revenge and is not going to stop until he gets it. Rated T for dark and violent themes.
1. Chapter 1 Coronation

HotXbun: Finally. After so many years, I am finally posting a fan fiction for my favorite franchise of all time!

This will be set between the one year time skip between the second and third movie and will focus on Hiccup learning to be chief

There will be Dragon Extras based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You should read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Book 1.' #ShamelessPlug.

At the end of ever chapter I will give you challenge but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 1 Coronation **[Dragon Extra: I researched it but wasn't able to find out if viking chiefs had coronations. Please tell me if you know anything.]**

Hiccup's POV **[Dragon Extra: This is the first time the story's in Hiccup's POV.]**

Me: This is Berk. To most people it's just a dump, and maybe it is, but it's still my home. And now, it's my job to protect it, it's people, and it's...

I was walking around Berk when a bunch of baby dragons flew past me.

I was wearing a new outfit I had made. I had to change my outfit because my old one has now been forever contaminated with Toothless' slobber. Thanks a lot buddy.

One of the dragons fell and I picked them up.

Me: ...dragons.

"There you go little guy", I said before the dragon flew away.

I then looked and smiled at my dad's now completed statue.

I then saw a group of people setting up for something.

"There you are chief", Gobbler said as he walked up to me. "Are you ready for your coronation tonight?"

"Do I even need a coronation", I asked. "I am already chief."

"Hiccup", Gobbler started. "It's not everyday that a new chief is crowned! It must be celebrated!"

"Fine", I said. "You win."

"Good", Gobbler stated. "Now go get ready!"

That Night

I was in my room getting ready for my coronation.

I was wearing my usual outfit just with a black cape over it.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in", I said.

With that the door opened and my mom walked into my room.

"What do you think", I asked referring to my outfit. "Do I look like a chief?"

"You do", my mom replied. "How are you feeling son?"

"Honestly", I started. "I'm kinda freaking out on the inside."

"Your father was the same way when he became chief", my mom revealed.

"I find that hard to believe", I stated.

"Your father didn't like to admit when he was nervous", my mom revealed. "But I could see right through him. Now, are you ready son?"

"No but I'll do it anyway", I replied.

"You'll be fine", my mom stated before kissing my forehead. "I love you son."

"I love you too", I said. "And I'm really glad that you're here."

"So am I", my mom stated. "Now let's go."

Five Minutes Later

I was in the main hall. And everybody (and I mean EVERYBODY) was here.

I peaked my head out from behind the spot I was hiding in to see everything.

"Everybody's here", I breathed out.

"Well what did you expect", Gobbler asked. "It is a coronation after all. Now get out there!"

Before I could react...Gobbler pushed me into everybody's line of sight!

All eyes were on me now. To say it was nerve racking was an understatement.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked to the center of the room.

The village elder then walked up to me.

I kneeled down and she painted a symbol on my forehead.

She then walked away and Gobbler walked up to me.

"Hiccup", he started. "Son of Stoick and Valka. Do you promise to lead and protect the people of Berk for as long as you reign as chief."

"I do."

"Well then", Gobbler started as I stood up. "There's only one thing for me to say then. All hail the chief!"

With that everybody started cheering.

"All hail the chief! All hail the chief! All hail the chief!"

At this moment...everything was great.

If only it stayed that way.

Drago's POV **[Dragon Extra: This is the first time the story's in Drago's POV. (realizes what they said) Drago?! Oh no.] **

My Bewilder Beast and I popped out of the water.

I jumped onto the floor...and growled in anger.

I then turned around...and punched the Bewilder Beast!

"You useless creature", I yelled. "You are supposed to be the king of dragons! And yet, you loose that title to a pathetic Nightfury! You're not even worth killing! Get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

With that...the Bewilder Beast went under water and left.

Then...I smirked.

"So if a Nightfury is what it takes to win, then I'd better get one for myself."

HotXbun: Oh no.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Drago is going to do.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2 Another Nightfury?

HotXbun: Here's the second chapter. And before anybody tells me this, I know that circuses were not around at this time, but for the sake of the story we're going with it!

TheJoker2.0: Glad you're excited for the story! So am I!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2 Another Nightfury?

Eret's POV

The Next Day

I was in a restaurant in a town not too few far from Berk. Well, not too far if you have a dragon anyway.

Many trappers came to this restaurant, so I come here to find out more about them so that Hiccup can rescue the dragons they trap.

I have never met someone so dedicated to protecting dragons before. It's actually quite admiral.

While I was listening in on some conversations, there was one that caught my attention.

"Have you heard", I heard someone ask. "Apparently there's a circus nearby that has a Nightfury as an exhibit!"

"A Nightfury", another person said in shock. "There is no way that is true! You can't even get close to a Nightfury without being killed, let alone get one as an exhibit. It's probably just some other dragon that the head of the circus is saying is a Nightfury."

"You're probably right", the anther person agreed. "Still. It wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Excuse me gentlemen", I started as I walked up to the people who were talking. "I couldn't help but over head your conversation. Did you say that this circus has a Nightfury as an exhibit?"

"Yeah", one of the people replied. "It's probably just a hoax though."

"Still", I started. "I just have to see it for myself! You just have to tell me where this circus is!"

One Hour Later

Hiccup's POV

Toothless and I were sitting on the grass watching the sunset when Astrid and Stormfly flew up to us.

I blushed when I saw the former because she was wearing a new outfit. She also had a hair in a new style.

"Good evening mi lady", I greeted. "I see that you have changed your outfit. Your hair is different as well."

"Do you like it", Astrid asked.

"You look beautiful as always", I replied.

"You're sweet", Astrid stated as she sat down next to me.

"I'm just being honest", I stated as Astrid put her head on my shoulder.

"So how's being chief going for you", she asked.

"It's hard", I replied. "And busy. How in the world did my dad ever managed all of this?"

"You'll get the hang of it", Astrid stated.

"I hope you're right", I revealed.

Before anything else could happen...Eret rode up to us.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment love birds but I have some information you'll probably want to hear."

One Hour Later

And that's how I found myself in the meeting room with all my friends.

"A Nightfury", Fishlegs said in shock. "This is totally awesome!"

"Don't get excited just yet my friend", Eret commanded. "The head of circus could very much just be using another type of dragon and saying that it is a Nightfury."

"Well there's only one way to find out", I stated. "Lead the way Eret."

"Will do chief", Eret said.

"You know you can just call me Hiccup", I asked.

"Yeah", Eret started. "I'll stick with chief."

With that I was about to leave with my friends, but was stopped by Snotlout's father.

"We need to talk Hiccup", he revealed.

"Okay", I said before looking at my friends. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

With that my friends left.

"So what did you want to talk about", I asked Snotlout's dad.

"Hiccup", Snotlout's dad started. "You can't just go running off anymore. Look. I know how much you care about dragons, but you are chief now. Berk is your responsibility now."

With that...I looked down sadly as I thought about the last lesson my father taught me.

_A chief protects their own._

"I understand."

...

I walked outside and saw my friends waiting for me.

"About time", Snotlout said in annoyance. "So, What did my dad want to talk to you about?"

"About that", I started. "It turns out that I have some chief stuff to attend to, so I won't be able to go with you guys."

"Boo", Tuffnut said. "Stupid chief stuff."

"Do you want us to wait until you have some free time", Astrid asked.

"This is important", I pointed out.

"I know", Astrid stated as she walked up to me. "But it won't be the same without our fearless leader there."

"Well then", I started. "It's a good thing they have you."

"Me", Astrid asked in shock.

"Her", Snotlout asked angrily.

"There's nobody better to lead than you Astrid", I stated.

With that...Astrid smiled before hugging me.

"Be careful okay", I said.

"I will", Astrid stated. "I love you."

"I love you too."

HotXbun: My heart! You don't know this about me, but Hiccstrid is my favorite fictional couple of all time!

Challenge: Tell me if you love Hiccstrid.

My Answer: I love them so much!


	3. Chapter 3 At the Circus

HotXbun: We're gonna find out if the circus really has another Nightfury or not.

Trigger Warning. Slight mentions of whipping in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 3 At the Circus

Astrid's POV

That Night

My friends and I were hiding in a forest just outside the circus.

"This is so exciting", Fishlegs stated. "I've never been to a circus before!"

"We're not here for fun Fishlegs", I pointed out. "We're on a mission, so focus on that."

"Yes ma'am!"

One Hour Later

We had to go through a whole hour of boring circus acts before finally...this happened.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the final event", the ring master said. "Behold! The offspring of lightning and death itself...the Nightfury!"

With that...a dragon was pushed into the ring...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was actually a Nightfury!

It looked almost identical to Toothless, but there were a few differences.

One, this Nightfury was covered what looked like whip marks.

Also, it's eyes were red...and full of disappear.

My heart broke seeing this. I could tell that the Nightfury had been through much.

I knew there and then that I had to do something. Looks like I'm turning into Hiccup now.

One Hour Later

My friends and I were back in the forest from before.

"I can't believe that it was actually a Nightfury", Fishlegs said excitedly. "This is amazing!"

"I call dibs", Snotlout said earning a glare from Hookfang.

"So what should we do Astrid", Eret asked.

"I say we go back to Hiccup and ask him what we should do next", I replied.

'Why do we have to ask him what to do", Snotlout asked annoyed.

"Because he's our chief", I pointed out.

"Dang it", Snotlout said.

Then...I heard a scream!

I looked towards the circus...and it was on fire!

"What in the world happened", Eret asked.

"Stay here Stormfly", I told said dragon. "Come on guys!"

With that we all ran towards the fire, and when we got there...I was taken back by what I saw.

The Nightfury was free and was burning the whole place to the ground!

Then...it glared at me.

"Oh no."

As soon as the Nightfury started chasing me I started running as fast as I could.

"Stormfly", I yelled. "Stormfly help!"

The Nightfury continued to chase me, and just when it was about to grab me...Stormfly picked me up and flew me out of danger!

"Good girl", I said before climbing onto her. "We need to get out of here now!"

"But what about the Nightfury", Eret asked.

"There's no way that we're gonna be able to handle it", I stated. "We need Hiccup. If anybody can tame a Nightfury, it's him."

HotXbun: Bet you weren't expecting that we're you.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	4. Chapter 4 Needed Here

HotXbun: Welcome to day one of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about HTTYD!

Things are about to get a little harder for Hiccup in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does.

Chapter 4 Needed Here

Hiccup's POV

One Hour Later

I was in the blacksmith shop working on something.

"What you working on chief", Gobbler asked.

"I'm designing dragon scale armor", I revealed.

"Dragon scale armor", Gobbler asked.

"If I can't go with my friends on missions, I can at least make sure that they'll be protected", I said. "At least a bit."

"I know it must be hard seeing your friends go out on adventures while you're stuck here", Gobbler started. "But Spitetlout is right. You have responsibilities to Berk now."

"I understand", I said. "A chief protects their own right?"

"Right", Gobbler agreed. "Your father would be proud of you staying behind so you can fulfill your duties."

"You really think so", I asked.

"I know so", Gobbler replied.

Then I heard a roar.

I turned around and saw my friends riding back in on their dragons.

"They're back", I said. "Good."

With that I walked up to my friends just as they landed.

"Welcome back", I greeted. "How'd it go? Was it just a hoax?"

"Actually", Astrid started. "It wasn't."

"Wait", I said in shock. "What?"

"It was an actual Nightfury", Fishlegs revealed. "You should've seen it Hiccup! It was amazing!"

"I call dibs", Snotlout said earning a glare from Hookfang.

"I can't believe it", I said. "This is amazing! Did you hear that buddy? We've found you a new friend!"

"That's only if we can get it on our side", Astrid stated. "And that won't be easy. It looked like it had been treated badly. Getting it to trust humans won't be easy."

"And that's where you come in chief", Eret said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Me", I asked in confusion.

"You've tamed a Nightfury before", Eret pointed out. "So who says you can't do it again?"

"You have a point there", I stated. "Okay then. Get some rest and we'll ride out in the morning."

When I said that everybody cheered.

Then I heard somebody clear their throat.

I turned around and saw Spitelout.

"Hiccup", he started. "We need to talk."

"Okay", I said before turning to face my friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that I left with Spitelout.

"What did I tell you earlier Hiccup", he asked me. "You can't just go running off! You have responsibilities here."

"But they really need me this time", I stated.

"And Berk needs you", Spitelout pointed out. "What if something happens while you are gone? What if somebody attacks?"

With that I looked down sadly.

"But", I started. "What about my friends?"

"Your friends are not your priority anymore Hiccup", Spitelout stated. "Berk is. Tell them that."

With that Spitelout left, and I turned to look at Toothless sadly.

"What am I going to do buddy?"

HotXbun: Poor Hiccup.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Bad things.


	5. Chapter 5 Captured

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been over a MONTH since I last updated! Kingdom Hearts Branded is my most popular story at the moment so I try to focus on that.

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

Something bad is going to happen in this chapter. You have been warned.

TheJoker2.0: True my friend. Very true.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does.

Chapter 5 Captured

Astrid's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were getting ready when Hiccup walked up to us.

"Morning babe", I greeted before looking at him.

And when I did, I could immediately see that he was upset.

"Hey", I said before I cupped his face. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup didn't answer. He just looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry", he apologized. "But I can't go with you guys."

"What", Fishlegs asked in shock. "But why?"

"I'm needed here", Hiccup replied.

"But", I started as I grabbed Hiccup's hands. "We need you too."

When I said that...Hiccup looked at me with a pained expression...and I immediately regretted what I said.

_What are you doing? He just became chief! He has more important things than you to worry about!_

"But it's okay", I quickly added. "We'll find a way to manage without you."

"You sure", Hiccup asked.

"I'm sure", I replied.

"Good", Hiccup said. "But if you guys are going without me, the least I can do is give you some protection. Follow me."

With that Hiccup led us to the blacksmith shop.

"Ta da", he said before he pulled off a blanket on something.

Under it were some cool outfits.

"Cool", Ruffnut said. "What are they?"

"Dragon scale armor", Hiccup revealed. "The latest in dragon rider fashion. Now you'll be fire prove and look good being so."

"You made this for us", I asked in shock.

"I felt bad not being able to go with you guys", Hiccup revealed. "So I thought that the least I can do is keep you guys safe."

"Have I ever mentioned that you're the best boyfriend ever", I asked Hiccup before putting my arms around his neck.

"Seriously guys", Snotlout asked.

"Well", Hiccup started. "What are you waiting for? Try them on."

Ten Minutes Later

I walked back into the blacksmith shop wearing my new armor.

"How do I look", I asked.

"Beautiful as always mi lady", Hiccup replied.

"Really guys", Snotlout asked annoyed.

"Well", I started. "We'd better get going."

"Be careful okay", Hiccup said.

"I will", I stated before hugging Hiccup. "I love you."

"I love you too."

One Hour Later

We walked up to the circus, which had now been completely burned down.

Thankfully it didn't look like anyone was hurt.

"Excuse me", I said as I walked up to the owner.

"Who are you", he asked before noticing our armor. "What you wearing?"

"That doesn't matter", I replied. "Do you know where the Nightfury from last night went?"

"Why do you want to know", the owner asked.

"That also doesn't matter", I stated. "Do you know or not?"

"Yeah I know", the owner replied before pointing towards the sky. "He went flying off in that direction."

That Afternoon

We flew all morning tracking the scent of the Nightfury.

And eventually...we wound up in a place we didn't want to be in.

"Wait a minute", I started. "Isn't this..."

"...Drago's lair."

Five Minutes Later

We dismounted our dragons inside Drago's lair.

"I'm not too sure about this guys", Fishlegs said.

Then...I heard this.

"Fire", somebody yelled.

With that a bunch of nets came flying towards us!

We tried to run away...but just caught up in them.

Then...a man walked up to us. A man who looked...almost identical to Eret.

"Dad?"

"Hello traitor", the man (who I now knew was Eret's father) greeted coldly.

"Dad", Eret started. "I can ex..."

"Silence", the man yelled. "I can't believe my own son betrayed me. And for a group of dragon riders no less? You are pathetic."

"Don't you dare say that about my future husband", Ruffnut said angrily.

"I am not your future husband Ruffnut", Eret stated annoyed.

"We'll see about that."

Ten Minutes Later

The trappers were taking us somewhere.

They took us to...the Nightfury. And it was sitting by the feet of...Drago Bludvist.

"Well, well, well", he said as he got up. "If it isn't the dragon riders, but the one I want to see the most is not here. Where is Hiccup?"

"Not here", I revealed.

"Oh but he soon will be", Drago stated.

Then...he noticed something around my neck.

My betrothal necklace.

In one quick movement...he pulled it off my neck!

"Give that back", I commanded.

I tried to get to it, but was held back by the trappers.

"This is a fine piece of jewelry", Drago stated. "The type a boy gets a girl when he wants to marry her. I see. You are his beloved. That will be useful to me.

HotXbun: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

PS: If you do not know, the betrothal necklace is something Hiccup gave to Astrid in the tv show.

Challenge: Tell me what you think going to happen next.

My Answer: Hopefully Hiccup is going to save Astrid.


	6. Chapter 6 What You Mean To Me

HotXbun: Before we start, I want your guys opinions on something. I was thinking about changing the title of the story to just 'Chief of Berk.' What do you guys think?

DareDreamer: I'm not going to go that dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does.

Chapter 6 What You Mean to Me

Hiccup's POV

One Hour Later

I was pacing back and forth in the blacksmith shop.

"Slow down Hiccup", Gobber commanded. "You're going to give me whiplash!"

"I can't help it", I stated. "I have this feeling that something bad has happened."

"You're just worried about your friends that's all", Gobber stated. "I'm sure they're fine. They're tough."

"Hiccup", a viking said as they flew up to me. "A boat has been spotted heading this way!"

"What", I asked in shock. "How many people are on it?"

"Not much", the viking replied. "And they don't appear to be readying themselves for battle."

"Then I'm going to talk to them", I revealed. "But keep your guards up!"

With that I flew the docks.

When I did, a group of people walked out of a boat.

"Who are you", I asked.

"Fret not", one of the people said. "We have just come to give you a message."

With that one of the people gave me an envelope.

It felt heavy. As if something else beside a letter was in it.

Then, the people left and I opened up the letter...and did not like what I saw.

_Dear Dragon Master_

_If you don't want your beloved to be hurt, come to the location marked on this map._

_Drago_

As soon as I read this, it felt as if my heart had been torn out of my body.

I now knew what was in the envelope that made it feel heavy.

"Please don't be that", I pleaded. "Please be anything else but that!"

With that...I took the item out of the envelope...and dropped it as soon as I saw what it was.

The betrothal necklace I gave Astrid.

When I saw it, I dropped to the ground and covered my hand with my mouth.

"No", I breathed out. "Please no."

"Hiccup", my mom yelled before riding up to me. "What's wrong son?"

Then...my mom noticed the necklace and picked it up.

"This is the betrothal necklace your father gave to me", she pointed out.

"I gave it to Astrid", I revealed. "And this letter is from Drago. That means he...he..."

I didn't finish. Instead, I looked at the ship of people that was currently leaving.

My sadness turned quickly turned into anger.

I glared at the boat, then got onto Toothless.

We flew up to the boat, and then...I jumped off Toothless...and held one of the men at blade point.

The other men tried running up to us, but Toothless cut them off.

"Stay back", I commanded. "Or neither will he."

I then looked back at the man I was holding at blade point.

"Where is he keeping her", I asked.

"It's says so on the map", the man replied in fear.

"Has he hurt her", I asked.

"I don't know", the man replied.

"Take me to her."

Valka's POV

Gobber and I watched Hiccup from our dragons.

"I've never seen this side of him before", I pointed out.

"Can you blame him", Gobber asked. "The man who killed his father has kidnapped the love of his life."

"Love of his life huh", I asked before looking at my betrothal necklace. "He said that he gave this to her. She must mean a lot to him."

"He's practically loved her ever since he was a teenager", Gobber revealed. "Even if he didn't realize it at the time."

"Then I can't let anything happen to her."

HotXbun: Let's hope Astrid is okay.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen.

My Answer: Hopefully Hiccup will save Astrid.


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue

HotXbun: We're going to get a rescue mission in this chapter!

DareDreamer: Thank you!

TheJoker2.0: Wait a minute? Eret's father may be shown?! Please let me know if that comic actually gets released.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does.

Chapter 7 Rescue

Hiccup's POV

One Hour Later

The ship I was on had arrived inside an ice cave.

As soon as it got there...all the other crew members ran off the boat and left.

"Okay", I said before turning to face Gobber and my mom. "You guys go and find everybody else. I'm going to find Astrid."

"You got it chief", Gobber said.

"Be careful son", my mom commanded.

"I will", I stated.

My mom then hugged me.

"I love you son", she said.

"I love you too mom", I said before breaking the hug. "Now go."

With that Gobber and my mom left, and as soon as they did...I heard this.

"Well well well", I heard a voice say. "If it isn't he great dragon master."

When I heard this I turned around...and saw the face of someone I never wanted to see ever again.

"Drago", I said angrily before igniting Inferno and walking up to said person. "Where is she?"

Drago didn't answer. Instead, he just snapped his fingers.

And when he did...a rope holding Astrid fell down!

She was upside down and her mouth had been covered!

"Astrid", I yelled.

I tried running up to her, but was held back by Drago!

I swung Inferno at him but missed.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you dragon master", Drago stated.

With that Drago pointed towards something...and I gasped in shock.

It was another Night Fury...and it was near Astrid!

"Surrender dragon master", Drago commanded. "You've already lost your father. You don't want to lose her too do you?"

With that I looked down sadly...before dropping Inferno and kicking it away.

"Good", Drago said. "Now come with me."

With that Drago started harshly pulling me causing Toothless to growl.

"No Toothless", I commanded. "Stay back!"

Then...I made sure Drago wasn't looking...before pointing towards Inferno.

Toothless understood what I meant before picking it up and giving it to me behind my back.

I once again checked to make sure Drago wasn't looking, and when I got close enough...I threw Inferno at the rope holding Astrid!

The rope snapped and she fell but Toothless caught her.

He then fired a shot at Drago causing him to let go of me.

I then quickly got onto Toothless.

"Go, go, go", I commanded.

With that Toothless took off.

"After them", I heard Drago command the Night Fury.

I turned around and saw the Night Fury about to fire a shot at us, when another shot caused some snow from above to fall on top of it!

I turned my head...and saw Gobber and my mom with everybody else!

"Let's get out of here guys", I commanded.

With that...we all flew out of the cave.

I removed the cloth that was covering Astrid's mouth, and then she kissed my cheek.

"You saved me", she pointed out.

"How could I not", I asked.

With that I cut away the rope that was holding Astrid.

Then, my mom gave me the betrothal necklace, and I put around Astrid's neck...where it belongs.

One Hour Later

We all arrived back in Berk.

"Snotlout", Spitelout said in concern as he ran up to said person. "Are you okay?"

"Oh please dad", Snoutlout said. "It's me! I'm fine."

"Good", Spitelout said. "And are you okay Astrid?"

"I'm fine", Astrid replied.

"And you Hiccup", Spitelout asked.

"I'm good", I replied.

"Good", Spitelout said. "Now please come with me. We need to talk."

Ten Minutes Later

I was in the council meeting room with Spitelout.

"What you did was irresponsible Hiccup", he stated. "You are chief now! You can't just go running off!"

"I'm sorry", I apologized.

"Look", Spitelout started. "I understand why you did it, but next time please don't just go rushing off! Stay and together we can try and come up with a better plan. Do you understand Hiccup?"

"I understand."

HotXbun: Good to see that Astrid is okay, but Drago and the other Night Fury are still out there!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: The dragon riders are going to have to come up with a plan.


	8. Chapter 8 How To Trap Your Dragon Part 1

HotXbun: The dragon riders are going to come up with a plan in this chapter.

TheJoker2.0: I'll see what I can do. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does.

Chapter 8 How To Trap Your Dragon Part 1

Hiccup's POV

The Night

My friends and I were all in the dining hall.

"How did Drago even get a hold of the Night Fury", I asked.

"No idea", Astrid revealed.

"What do we do now Hiccup", Fishlegs asked.

"We need to get that Night Fury away from Drago", I replied.

"And how do we do that", Astrid asked.

"Are you forgetting who I am", Eret asked before putting his arm around my shoulder. "I'm the greatest dragon trapper alive! I can get you that Night Fury no problem."

"But you've never captured a Night Fury", I pointed out.

"No", Eret admitted. "But you have. That's how you got Toothless right?"

"Yeah", I replied.

"Good", Eret stated. "So how did you do it?"

Five Minutes Later

I led Eret to the old Blacksmith shop.

"What is this place", Eret asked.

"It's the old blacksmith shop", I revealed. "But it was too small for dragon saddles so we had to make a bigger one. Now I use this one to store my old inventions."

With that we walked into the basement.

"Well", Eret started. "You're quite the tinkerer aren't ya?"

"Well as you can see, I'm not the strongest of men", I pointed out. "So I had to improvise. Anyway, here's what I used to catch Toothless."

One Hour Later

I was in the blacksmith shop with Astrid...and I was distracted.

"Earth to Hiccup", she said snapping me out of my daze. "You okay? You seem out of it."

"I've just been thinking about something", I revealed. "But you'll probably get mad at me."

"Why", Astrid asked. "What's going on?"

With that I took a deep breath.

"Instead of going on the mission, do you think you could stay here?"

"Huh", Astrid asked in shock. "Why?"

"It's just...", I started. "I can't go with you guys. If something happens...I won't be able to protect you."

Suddenly...Astrid hugged me.

"I know that you're scared", she revealed. "To be honest, I am too."

"Then stay", I said as I broke the hug. "You don't have to be scared if you're here."

"I can't", Astrid stated. "The man who killed your father is out there. I can't just sit back. I have to do something.

When I heard this, I looked down sadly.

"It's not fair", I stated. "I should be out there helping you guys, but instead I'm stuck here."

"You have responsibilities here", Astrid pointed out. "I understand."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

That Night

My friends were all set and ready to go.

"Do you guys have everything you need", I asked.

"Yep", Astrid replied.

"Good", I said before hugging her. "Be careful okay?"

"I will", Astrid stated before kissing my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

HotXbun: My heart!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: We're going to get some dragon trapping action.


	9. Chapter 9 How to Trap Your Dragon Part 2

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over TWO MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

This chapter is going to show the group trying to capture the Night Fury.

PS: Please read the AN at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does.

Chapter 9 How To Trap Your Dragon Part 1

Eret's POV

One Hour Later

We had arrived outside of Drago's camp and had set everything up to trap the Night Fury.

"Okay everybody", I started. "Here's the plan. When the Night Fury comes out, I am going to trap it using the net thrower. Then you'll need to knock it out with the tranquilliser Astrid. Try not to miss. We have to knock it out before it wakes up Drago and the other trappers."

"This won't hurt it right", Astrid asked.

"Don't worry", I reassured. "It's only going to make it sleep until morning."

"Good", Astrid stated.

Then...I heard a roar.

I looked up...and saw the Night Fury fly out of Drago's camp!

"It's here", I said. "Positions everybody!"

"Who put you in charge", Snotlout asked.

"Our chief", I pointed out.

"Dang it", Snotlout said in dismay.

"Focus", I commanded. "We have to capture this thing!"

With that the Night Fury flew towards the bait I had left out.

Then...I fired the net at it...and it was caught!

"Now Astrid", I yelled.

With that Astrid fired the tranquilliser dart at the Night Fury...and it was knocked out!

"It worked", I said happily. "Quickly! We need to get it out of here before Drago and the other trappers wake up!"

One Hour Later

Hiccup's POV

I was in the blacksmith shop when I heard roaring.

I looked up...and saw my friends flying towards Berk!

"They're back", I said happily.

"Well thank Thor for that", Gobber said.

With that I ran up to my friends as they dismounted.

"You guys okay", I asked.

"We're fine", Astrid replied.

"What about the Night Fury", I asked.

"He's fine too", Eret replied. "He should be out until tomorrow morning, so that gives us plenty of time to put him somewhere where he can't hurt anybody."

"Where are you doing to put him son", my mom asked. "Putting him in the stables could be dangerous. Being around so many people and dragons could make him irritated."

With that I started thinking.

"I think I know the perfect spot."

One Hour Later

My friends and I had arrived at the spot where we would be keeping the Night Fury.

"What is this place", Eret asked.

"This is where I used to visit Toothless", I revealed.

With that we chained up the Night Fury to a tree.

"I hate having to do this", I revealed.

"I know babe", Astrid stated. "But it'd be too risky to just let it roam free."

"Don't worry chief", Eret reassured me. "Once you train this beast we can let him go."

"Do you really think I can do it", I asked.

"If anyone can do it, it's you."

HotXbun: So, the Night Fury has been trapped, but can Hiccup train it?

Challenge: Tell me if you think Hiccup will be able to train the Night Fury.

My Answer: Lets hope so.

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards are now out! Dragons Chief of Berk has been nominated for Favourite Story and Favourite Plot, Hiccup has been nominated for Favourite Male Character while Astrid has been nominated for Favourite Female Character. Toothless has been nominated for Favourite Best Friend. Valka has been nominated for Favourite Mother while Stoick has been nominated for Favourite Father. Snotlout has been nominated for Favourite Rival. Drago has been nominated for Favourite Villain. Hiccup and Astrid have been nominated for Favourite Couple. Hiccup and Toothless have been nominated for Favourite Duo. Toothless has been nominated for Favourite Pet. The Dragon Riders have been nominated for Favourite Team. 'Growing Up and Responsibility' has been nominated for Favourite Theme. The characters have been Nominated for Favourite Characters, and 'Do Things Your Way' has been nominated for Favourite Theme.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls I will be setting up.


	10. Chapter 10 You Can Trust Me

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over TWO WEEKS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

Hiccup is going to try and train the Nightfury in this chapter.

PS: Please read the AN at the bottom of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does.

Chapter 10 You Can Trust Me

Hiccup's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were in the valley where we were keeping the Nightfury.

"Are you sure you can do this chief", Eret asked.

"I have to try don't I", I asked.

Then...the Nightfury began to stir!

"He's waking up", I pointed out. "You guys stay back. Toothless and I will handle this."

"Be careful Hiccup", Astrid demanded.

"I will", I stated.

Then...I started walking up to the Nightfury.

He opened his eyes and started looking around in confusion.

Then...he spotted me...and growled.

"It's okay", I stated as I held out my hand. "I'm not going to hurt yo..."

Before I could finish...the Nightfury slashed at me and I had to jump back.

"Hiccup", Astrid said in concern.

"I'm okay", I revealed before looking at the Nightfury. "That didn't work. On to plan B."

With that Toothless put a fish in my hand and I held it out to the Nightfury.

"Do you want this boy", I asked.

The Nightfury just continued to stare at me angrily.

I carefully put the fish in front of him before stepping back.

He slowly walked up to it, sniffed it...then ate it.

I smiled at this.

I tried to touch him again...but he just growled at me again.

"Looks like it's time for Plan C", I stated.

Then...I ignited Inferno.

The Nightfury was distracted by it.

I slowly walked up to him...and put my hand on his forehead before extinguishing Inferno.

The Nightfury realised that my hand was on his forehead and looked at me in shock.

I thought I had got through to him. But then...he tried to bite my arm and I had to jump back.

I looked at the Nightfury, who was glaring at me.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

Drago's POV

my men and I were looking around for the Nightfury that went missing.

"Drago", one of my men yelled as he ran up to me. "Look!"

With that I looked at what the man was holding in his hands, and gasped in shock.

It was a net. One like the ones my men used.

"Where did you find this", I asked.

"Just over there", the man revealed. "I also found bait and a dart. Also like the ones we use."

"Eret", I said in realisation. "He helped the dragon riders capture the Nightfury!"

"That traitor", Eret's father stated. "Please forgive me Drago."

"I'll forgive you if you can get the Nightfury back.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: I'm not telling!

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards are still open. Remember that Dragons Chief of Berk has been nominated for Favourite Story and Favourite Narrative, Hiccup has been nominated for Favourite Male Character while Astrid has been nominated for Favourite Female Character. Toothless has been nominated for Favourite Best Friend. Valka has been nominated for Favourite Mother while Stoick has been nominated for Favourite Father. Snotlout has been nominated for Favourite Rival. Drago has been nominated for Favourite Villain. Hiccup and Astrid have been nominated for Favourite Couple. Hiccup and Toothless have been nominated for Favourite Duo. Toothless has been nominated for Favourite Pet. The Dragon Riders have been nominated for Favourite Team. 'Growing Up and Responsibility' has been nominated for Favourite Theme. The characters have been Nominated for Favourite Characters, and 'Do Things Your Way' has been nominated for Favourite Lesson.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls on my profile.


	11. Chapter 11 Unwanted Guest

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly EIGHT MONTHS since I last updated!

Happy anniversary! I can't believe that it's been a WHOLE YEAR since I first posted this story! I want to thank everybody who has read it so far!

The Berkian's are going to be getting an unwanted guest in this chapter.

TheJoker2.0: I hope that you're right.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. Dreamworks does.

Chapter 11 Unwanted Guest

Hiccup's POV

That Afternoon

My friends and I were talking in the blacksmith shop.

"I don't get it", Astrid started. "You've never had this much trouble getting a dragon to trust you before?"

"That's because this dragon has been treated badly by humans", I pointed out. "Meaning that it's going to be much harder to convince it to trust me."

"What are going to do", Astrid asked.

"Not sure", I replied. "But I'll figure something out."

"You always do", Astrid stated.

Before anything else could happen...somebody flew up to the shop.

"Hiccup", they started. "Our scouts found a man in the forest. He says that he is Eret's father."

Ten Minutes Later

My friends and I walked into a room...and I saw a man who looked just like Eret, just older.

"Dad", Eret said in shock.

"Hello Eret", said person greeted coldly.

"What are you doing here", Eret asked.

"The Night Fury Drago has is gone", Eret's father revealed. "When we went to go look for him, we found the remains of a trap. A trap identical to the ones we use."

When Eret's father said this...we all looked at each other nervously.

"Where's the Nightfury", he asked.

"Where's Drago", I asked. "Is he nearby?"

"No", Eret's father replied. "Lucky for you, he's back in lair waiting for the Nightfury."

"I'm not sure if I believe you or not", I said.

"Guess you'll just have to trust my word on it."

Five Minutes Later

We were now all outside.

"What do we do chief", Spitelout asked.

"I want as many scouts as possible to patrol the area", I revealed. "If they find any signs of Drago or other trappers they need to come to me immediately."

"What about Eret's father", Gobbler asked.

"Keep an eye on him", I replied. "He's probably going to try and sneak away to find the Nightfury the minute he gets the chance to."

"I'll do that chief", Eret said.

"Thank you", I said.

"And what about the Nightfury", my mom asked. "What are you going to do about him?"

"I've gotta get him to trust me", I stated. "I just wish I knew how."

HotXbun: Oh boy. Let's hope Hiccup can figure out something.

PS: I never told you the results of the 2019 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!

Hiccup won the award for Favorite Male Character. Astrid has won the award for Favorite Female Character. Valka won the award for Favorite Mother while Stoick won the award for Favorite Father. Drago Bludvist won the award for Favorite Villain. Toothless won the award for Favorite Best Friend. The Dragon Riders won the award for Favorite Team. Growing Up and Responsibility won the award for Favorite Theme and Dragons Chief of Berk won the award for Favorite Narrative and Favourite Story!


End file.
